I Know All Your Secrets
by kristinmichelle
Summary: One night Lily tells James all of HIS secrets {complete}
1. The One Where She Knows

This is my idea of how James and Lily get together. I don't own them or anything else you recognize. It is all JKR's and she can have it!  
  
I know all your Secrets by Goodluckbear1  
  
Summary and Background info for this story: Lily and James are Head Boy and Girl, at the beginning of the year they both decided to try to civil to one another. Though James has feelings for Lily there has always been animosity between them. It is now May of their Seventh year, and through different circumstances they have become friendly toward one another, not friends but they can mutually stand one anothers presence. ...............  
  
After the Quidditch final, where Griffyndor won 340 to 200 against Slytherine, no one expected a quiet night. The Head Boy and Girl along with all the Prefects had to patrol extra late. Students were seen running to and from empty class rooms and to the kitchens for late night party snacks. By around 2 a.m. they had settled down and James told the Prefects they could go to their common rooms while he and Lily planned to stake out a frequented hallway. After sitting for half an hour Lily had started to drift off to sleep. James was still wide awake, the rush was still with him from the game and he didn't feel like sleeping.  
  
He took the liberty to watch the sleeping Lily, he couldn't remember if it was first or second year that he fell for her but he did remember how glad he felt when they called a truce this year. All through school she hated him because he was aroggant, he could not blame her either. He liked her but her attitude towards him aggrivated him so, that he could not help but fight with her. Finally in sixth year, he decided that he should try to be nicer if he ever wanted to get on her good side. He started to ignore Snape, and called him Snape. He was humble, well, as humble as he could be. He stopped dating girls he didn't care about and he started helping younger Griffyndors with their homework. He thought he was doing good, and he was, Lily was civil to him and he thought they were even close to becoming friends. However, he still loved her and wanted nothing more than for her to love him back.  
  
So he was reduced to watching her while she slept. She breathed in the cool air that filled the castle and didn't stir until a loud clanking noise provided by Peeves woke her. "Peeves!" she yelled sleepily. She looked up with tired eyes to see James smiling at her. "What?" she asked as he moved closer to help her sit up straight.  
  
"Nothing," he paused, feeling daring he almost whispered "you know your cute when you sleep. You wiggle your nose like a bunny." he laughed a deep laugh softly.  
  
Lily didn't quite know what to say to that, his voice was quite and it seemed so intimate she was thrown. All she could say was, "well, at least I don't snore." She was not uncomfortable with the mood just not used to it. The James she had gotten to know over the past two years was a friendly James who was only interested in friendship. He hadn't metioned anything else for years. She liked "friendly- James," she could deal with him, knew how to keep him in check. This other James was new to her and she was not sure of what to make of him.  
  
Lily sat up straight against the wall and breathed in more cool air. It seemed to wake her up, only a little though. "aren't you tired yet?" she asked him. She only got a grunt in response. "well, I am." she stated and as if to prove her point she yawned.  
  
Lily was looking straight ahead at some curtains dancing in the wind, James was still looking at her. They were so close, shoulders touching only air between them. He could feel that Griffyndor bravey flowing through him, his mind was reeling, he had to do something. He was alone with her, in the middle of the night and he loved her. So with the courage of a furocious lion he slowly moved his arm around her back and layed her head on his shoulder. Amazingly she did not move it, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good, he thought, 'this is good. Well done Prongs.' Then she nuzzled against him to get more comfortable and he froze. 'WHOA!' his mind screamed ' I can't move! not good! James do something- say something'  
  
"James?" she asked, her voice quiet and just as intimate as his had been earlier.  
  
"uhmph" he said in response. 'Good you made a noise, that's progress'  
  
She lifted her head and looked around the halls then right back at James who was breathing heavily with wild eyes. "I wanted you to know that I know about Remus."  
  
James stopped breathing.  
  
Author's note: Ha! Not really a cliff-hanger but still. I hope you enjoy it so far. One more chapter to go.  
  
Kristin 


	2. The One where They Kiss

The color drained out of James' face. He went cold. He felt as though he had been plunged into the lake in January. How could she have found out? Who is she going to tell? How is Remus going to react?  
  
"I'm not going to tell anyone, I haven't told anyone. No one told me, I figured it out back in second year. It was pretty obvious. But believe me I never would tell!" she said once she saw his response. He had gone limp and looked like he was going to throw up. Lily further explained " I was reading a story about Werewolves when it dawned on me how he got sick once a month only around the full moon. And then you called him 'Mooney.' " Her voice got higher and higher as she tried to explain and she started speaking faster. "Oh, James, it really is ok. Your secret is safe with me."  
  
James only half listening to her assurances realized that it was ok. This was Lily, she may be tenacios but never hurtful. So to make her feel better he put his hand on one of her flaling arms to calm her down. " Lily, shhh, calm down. Hey Lily! It is okay. You haven't told anyone. As long as you don't tell anyone for as long as you live, " he joked, "I won't have to curse you." He gave her a suave smile. James was enjoying being close to her and even after this huge shock, he was comfortable with her.  
  
"Oh! As if you could." she snapped back giving him just as cool a smile as he.  
  
They both leaned back against the wall and breathed a heavy sigh. "Well, if that is all surprises you have planned for tonight I suppose that we are done. No one has come round for quite a while." James stood and straightened his robes. He looked down the halls and then extended a hand to Lily to help her up. " Shall we?" he cooed.  
  
"Well," she hesitated, " I have one more surprise." she tried to gage his reaction but it was unreadable.  
  
James' mind was screaming. How can she know? How? "what is that?" he asked as smotthly as he could though his voice did crack a bit.  
  
"I know you are an Animagus. Sometime last year I put your nicknames along with the werewolf factor together and surmised that you must be. I have seen Peter change, he must be very proud but he is not very careful. He was in the library and changed in between the shelves. Sirius was chasing around in the forest one day after a game. A big black dog went in and a moment later he came out. However, I have yet to see what you are. Now, you must know I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't want you to go to Azkaban, I have decided I like you to much to do that you or your friends."  
  
James was openly staring at her confession. Clearly relieved that he knew he could trust her but elated that she liked him. Well at least liked him enough not to send him to prison. He wanted to tell her that He was thankful to her for keeping their secret but was still to shocked to form words, "Oh," was all he could say.  
  
Lily got up and stood next to him. She looked all around the halls and back at James. She stared him straight in the eye. It unerved him a bit. She asked in a small, close whisper, "can I see?"  
  
James didn't know what to do. He was unsure whether he was in any state to transform. It takes some consentration and with Lily standing so close he didn't know if he could do it. He just stared at her wide eyed and breathing heavily.  
  
"Please?" she asked again.  
  
James took in a deep breath and stepped away from Lily. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. He looked her in the eyes once more and prayed a silent prayer that he wouldn't mess this up. A second later he was Prongs.  
  
A tall magnificent stag, horns extending for feet in the air. A soft but tough coat. Large round brown eyes. Lily was in awe. She had to take a step back to see the entire creature. A large grin took over her face and the stag stamped his hooves to get her attention. She raised her hands to pet his head but stopped just before. "Can I?" she asked him, unsure of what he would do. He nodded his head and lifted her hand to the spot between his antlers. She petted him softly and noticed that he was staring right at her. His eyes were so big but it was still James. She had stopped petting him but her hand remained, they just stared at one another.  
  
After a moment he was james again. He had transformed so close to her that they were now only inches apart. Her hand remained on his head, she brought it down and it landed on his shoulder. "That was amazing!" she said in a whisper that she wasn't sure he heard. He brought one hand around her waist and one up in to her hair. He slowly pulled her closer to him.  
  
Lily did not fight one bit. She pressed her lips to his and pulled herself closer to him. His lips were soft and he tasted like the butterbeer they had earlier tonight. They deepened the kiss, she heard him make a small moaning noise and she smiled because of it. This was great, fantastic. He was an amazing kisser but it seemed that he was having a much better time than even she was.  
  
They pulled apart to catch their breath, they smiled nervously at one another. "Well," James said in between breaths,"... I ... enjoyed.........that" he smiled and she laughed, "you know two of my secrets, anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
Lily looked at him and smiled sweetly, " James, I have two things to say to you," she paused once she caught sight of his mouth, "hmm...two things, one: another not-so-secret-secret you have is YOU are in love with me." She looked as satisfied with herself as if she sloved a murder and just told everyone how it happened.  
  
James smiled at her and said "Well, yes I am come to think of it." He grabbed her a kissed her again. This time it was a bit more fun but just a serious. When they pulled apart, she smiled and started walking towards their dorm.  
  
"And two?" James asked when he caught up with her, putting one arm around her waist as they walk.  
  
"Two? Ah, yes, Two. Well, Two: I know all your secrets." She said as she leaned her head against him.  
  
"Hmmm, that is going to cause Sirius some grief you know." he joked as she giggled 


End file.
